Werner Rachtman
Sergeant Werner Rachtman is a Wehrmacht sergeant who fought in WWII in France. His company in some French woods is ambushed by The Basterds. Private Butz, who is the sole survivor of the ambush, is his subordinate. Biography Rachtman was born in Germany. Rachtman has seen many interrogations since Germany decided it should rule Europe. But, in the film, he is on the receiving end of an interrogation. This is the first time he's ever been on the wrong end of the exchange. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Rachtman's unit was ambushed by The Basterds. He, Butz and Ludwig were the only survivors. Aldo Raine calls Rachtman to persuade the German sergeant into revealing the location of another German patrol. After initially refuses, Aldo tries to intimidate Rachtman with sgt. Donny Donowitz, also known as "the Bear Jew", but Rachtman is not impressed and instead insults Aldo and the Basterds, by telling the former to go fuck himself and calling the Basterds "Jew dogs". Bemused, Aldo shouts after Donny, who comes out of the building tunnel with his baseball bat, asking the German sergeant if he got his Iron Cross for killing Jews, with Rachtman replying "Bravery". Donny then proceeds to beat him to death, by bashing his skull with his bat. Personality Rachtman is a brave soldier, who's not afraid to die. He was awarded both classes of the Iron Cross for gallantry and bravery. It's always been his belief, only a weakling, in mind, body, and spirit complies with the enemy under threat of consequence. Trivia *In the ditch scene, while Lt. Aldo Raine questions Sgt. Rachtman, the latter's Close Combat clasp (worn over his left breast pocket and known in German as a Nahkampfspange) appears and disappears between scenes. This award was arguably no less distinctive as the Iron Cross itself, showing that the recipient of the clasp in Silver had survived 25 separate battles. Bronze recipients fought in 15 battles and Gold recipients fought in 50+ separate battles. *On the right side of Rachtman's uniform (facing him) is an award called the Nahkampfspange or Close Action Clasp in Silver. The silver version indicates that he survived 25 close combat battles in a conflict with the enemy. Curiously, the badge is missing later in the ditch scene when Donowitz is standing there with his bat. Notable quotes *You can't expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger? *Everybody in the German army has heard of Hugo Stiglitz. *He beats German soldiers with a club. *Fuck you... and your jew dogs! Behind the scenes Werner Rachtman was played by German actor Richard Sammel. Gallery Rachtman goes to meet his destiny.jpg Werner Rachtman salutes Aldo.jpg Werner salutes Aldo as Wicki and Hirchberg look.jpg Werner Rachtman looks at Aldo Raine.jpg Werner Rachtman looks at Wilhelm Wicki.jpg Aldo Raine points at Hugo Stiglitz.jpg Hugo Stiglitz looks at Werner.jpg Werner Rachtman heard of Hugo Stiglitz.jpg Werner names Aldo the Apache.jpg Werner Rachtman smiles at Aldo Raine.jpg Werner Rachtman shows Aldo his hand.jpg Werner Rachtman respectfully refuses.jpg Werner Rachtmn says fuck you and your Jew dogs.jpg Aldo Raine and Werner Rachtman wait for the Bear Jew.jpg Donny comes with his bat to beat Werner.jpg Werner Rachtman looks at the Bear Jew.jpg Werner Rachtman Iron Cross.jpg Werner Rachtman says it's Bravery.jpg|"Bravery". Rachtman beaten to death by Donny.jpg Donny beats Werner to death as all the Basterds watch.jpg Ludwig fell down dead.jpg|Werner ist tot Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Germans Category:Deceased Category:Males